Reia's Clear Purpose for Kiva
The revolution has ended and Reia, along with Jean, managed to get Kiva and Marius out of the sewers. Reia: I could never get use to this.. Are you okay, are you hurt? Kiva: Well, it's hard to tell.. Reia: Let me have a look... Hmm.. A few scratches, but not too serious. Smelly from the sewers, obviously. If you feel sick, let me know right away, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Reia quickly looked behind her and founds Javert once again. Reia: You got to be kidding me... Kiva: Javert! Reia: Please move aside. These people need a doctor's care. Javert: I warned you, I will not give in. Reia: You still want Jean, do you? Javert: Yes, indeed. - Javert and Jean argued and, with enough force, both Jean and Reia moved along. Javert: One more step and you're dead. Reia: You didn't have the guts. - Both Jean and Reia keep moving and headed back to the rendezvous point, where Terra awaits. Reia: Terra, glad to see you safe and sound. Terra: You two as well. Are you alright, sweet pea? Kiva: Just smelly. Terra: I can understand that. Let's get you washed up. Reia: I better take a patrol across Paris tonight. Terra: Yeah, see you soon. - Reia flew across the rooftops and finds Javert commits suicide. Reia: (Based on what happened at the barricade, I guess he can't take it...) - Reia then flew to the barricade and finds the aftermath of the French revolution. Reia: (No survivors... It's a good thing Jean grabbed Marius out of this mess.) - Meanwhile, back at the rendezvous point, Kiva just took a shower and finds Terra looking at the night sky. Kiva: Hey, sweetie. Where's Reia? Terra: She went to a quick night patrol across Paris. She'll be back. Kiva: Oh, okay. Terra: How are you feeling? Kiva: Umm... Terra: Not sure yet? Kiva: I'm fine, besides the few scratches. I was just wondering... Terra: What's on your mind, sweet pea? Kiva: Remember that French kiss? Terra: Oh wow... That? Well, yeah.. But...why you ask? Kiva: Well, uhh... Terra: You want me to try that again? Kiva: I don't know... Terra: Oh, I see. (I wonder why she bring that moment up? The last time I tried that kiss, it was embarrassing and caught her off-guard too.) Kiva: It's just that I've never done a French kiss before. Terra: Oh! I assume you want me to show you how? Kiva: Yes. Terra: Alright. I'll teach you. - Terra slowly get close to Kiva and showed her how to use a French kiss. First, they kiss each other for a few minutes then Terra tried to use the French kiss on her. Kiva understood and followed his lead, then they talked to each other for a little while. Terra: There you go, sweetie. You got that kiss down pretty well. Kiva: Thanks, my love. I love it! *blushes* Terra: Good to hear that. Say, sweetie? That woman you saw... Who was that? Kiva: I know it sounds confusing, but that woman...was me. But from a different timeline. Terra: Did she do something wrong? Kiva: Yes, she used the time machine during a solar storm and somehow landed here. Reia tried to stop her, but I put her out of her misery. Terra: Oh.. I'm guessing she wants a chance to start over again.. Kiva: Yeah, but she's using the darkness in her heart. Terra: Oh... I see. Did she have anything to say? Kiva: She said she was sorry before she died. Terra: Wow.. - Suddenly, Reia came back to the rendezvous point. Reia: Everything seems quiet around Paris. How's Kiva? Terra: She's right here. Reia: Good. How are you feeling, Kiva? Kiva: Better. Reia: That's good. Terra: Anything happened out there? Reia: Javert is gone. Terra: What? How? Reia: He...fell. Kiva: He commit suicide? Reia: Yeah... Though this wasn't easy for him. He wanted Jean to end him that way, but he spared his life. Kiva: But...he... Reia: It's okay. You don't need to say anymore. Terra: What's the next move? Reia: We have to check on Cosette and Marius, making sure they have a happy ending. Kiva: That makes sense. Reia: (Strange... I thought I sensed a wound somewhere...) Kiva: You worried I have a wound somewhere? Reia: Terra, would you excuse us for a moment? Terra: Sure. - Terra smiled at Kiva and left the room for a few minutes. Reia: Can I check your back? Kiva: Sure. - Reia checked Kiva's back and rubs it for her. Reia: What do you think of this place? Must be difficult to see something that's too bad... Kiva: Yeah, it was. Reia: Look, about what happened at Arizona... Kiva: What about it? Reia: I didn't realize that Bowser is pulling strings this whole time.. And now, Praxis tries desperately to obtain powerful artifacts too.. Kiva: I know. You told me that. Reia: And yet, I am more concerned about you. Kiva: Me? Reia: Yeah. I am happy that you passed the Mark of Mastery, but... I was worried about you lately.. Kiva: Actually, I am worried about you too. - Reia is done rubbing Kiva's back and scoots back a little. Reia: I know you do. I'll let you get some rest. Call if you need anything, okay? Kiva: Alright. - Reia is about to let Terra back in, but Kiva has a special request for her big sister. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: Yeah? Kiva: Can you...hum your tune again? - Reia flew down and tucked Kiva in. Reia: Are you sure? Lately, my singing puts folks to sleep. Kiva: You can do that? Reia: At least that's what Angela told me. Kiva: Oh wow.. - Kiva suddenly feels pain on her leg and Reia checked it out. Reia: Yikes... Are you alright? Kiva: Oww.. - Reia quickly hummed her tune, puts Kiva to sleep and Reia used her upgraded chi healing. Category:Scenes